Five Days
by Late Night Author
Summary: Kurt finds a bug in the apartment and they hire an exterminator! He and Blaine have to stay with Sebastian and Cooper for about a week. This could only end badly. Coopbastian, Klaine.


**Summary: Kurt finds a bug in the apartment and they hire an exterminator! He and Blaine have to stay with Sebastian and Cooper for about a week. This could only end badly.**

* * *

**Five Days  
A Coopbastian/Klaine Oneshot**

"You're insane," Cooper told his brother over the phone, glancing at Sebastian who was sleeping with his head in his lap.

"Kurt saw a bug in the apartment," Blaine sighed, "He wants to get it fumigated and this would be a lot easier than finding a hotel for about five days."

"Yeah, if you want a homicide to be committed," Cooper said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Kurt to kill Sebastian," Blaine laughed.

"Excuse me?" Cooper got up, making Sebastian fall and wake up, blinking a bunch, "SEBASTAIN would be killing Kurt. He's stronger."

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked sleepily.

"Shh, it's not about you," Cooper told him.

"I just heard my name and Kurt in the same sentence. I want to vomit," Sebastian said.

Blaine sighed, "Please, Cooper?"

"I…ugh! Fine!" Cooper said, "I'll clear out the guest room and put Sebastian's paintings in the living room for now."

"WHAT?!" Sebastian demanded, "No!"

"Fine…see you then," Cooper hung up.

"That better not be who I think it was," Sebastian told his fiancé.

Cooper shrugged sheepishly.

Sebastian got up and went in the guest room and slammed the door a locked it.

"Are you serious?!" Cooper knocked on the door, "Seb, open the door!"

"No!" Sebastian called.

"This is going to be a long week," Cooper murmured to himself.

* * *

**DAY ONE**

"NO! You freaking touch MY coffee maker again, I'll kill you!"

Cooper groaned and rolled over to check the clock. Seven in the morning. It was way too early to start this shit.

He got out of bed and went into the guest room and shoved Blaine out of bed.

"Cooper, what the hell?" Blaine demanded.

"GO TO HELL, MEERKAT!"

"Fix. That. Now," Cooper growled.

Blaine sighed, getting off the floor and walked out.

"SHUT UP, BLAINE!" two voices said.

Cooper groaned and walked out and picked Sebastian up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"This isn't over," Sebastian told Kurt.

"You only have to put up with him for seven days," Cooper told him and threw Sebastian onto the bed.

"I hate you," Sebastian told Cooper, pulling the covers over his head.

"No you don't," Cooper rolled his eyes, lying down, "Now it's only seven. Shut up and go to sleep," he went to wrap his arms around Sebastian.

"No way," Sebastian shoved him over, "You don't get cuddles."

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian was clinging to Cooper in his sleep.

* * *

**DAY TWO**

Sebastian sighed as he got up and grabbed his things for a shower. He had one of his paintings in an art show and he needed to look his best.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Kurt fixing his hair, "Out."

"Nope," Kurt said simply, "I have classes today."

"And I need a shower," Sebastian pushed passed him.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled when Sebastian started taking his clothes off.

"What's wrong?" Blaine ran in.

Sebastian burst out laughing, shirtless, "Broccoli head!"

"COOPER!" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian layed on the ground, trying to stop laughing.

* * *

**DAY THREE**

"What are you doing?" Kurt walked into Sebastian's art room.

Sebastian squirted something into a very full bucket and walked over to the window and dumped it into the alley behind the apartment, "Getting rid of some stuff from the bathroom. It was getting too cluttered in there."

"Oh okay," Kurt said and walked out and went into the bathroom.

Sebastian quickly shut the door of his art room and locked it.

"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt yelled, "Those were my moisturizing products!"

"They were?! I'm so sorry!" Sebastian said sarcastically and took out a piece of paper.

Sebastian 2; Gay-face 0.

* * *

**DAY FOUR**

Kurt smiled as he finished the paint job on Sebastian's art room door.

_MEERKAT'S CAGE_

Sebastian walked into the apartment after he got back from the store and his eyes widened when he saw his paints all over his door.

"HUMMEL! YOU'RE DEAD!" Sebastian yelled, lunging at a laughing Kurt and pinned him on the ground.

"Sebastian!" Cooper pulled him back.

"He messed with my paints!" Sebastian yelled.

"You're not going to fight with Kurt!" Cooper yelled, "Because you could hurt him!"

"Excuse me?" Kurt got up, "I would hurt him!"

"Bring it, Hummel!" Sebastian yelled.

"Let's go buy more paints!" Cooper drug Sebastian out of the apartment.

Kurt smiled and took out his phone.

Kurt 1; Meerkat 2.

* * *

**DAY FIVE**

"Where's Cooper?" Sebastian asked.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt countered.

"COOPER!"

"BLAINE!"

Silence.

Sebastian glared at him and flopped on the couch, turning on Logo.

"Why are you watching that?" Kurt asked.

"Because you don't run it yet," Sebastian smirked, holding up his bucket list.

"Give it back!" Kurt said, lunging at him.

Sebastian squirmed around, holding the phone above his head, "Ewe! Gross! Stop touching me! I'll catch your old public school germs!"

"Give it back!" Kurt grabbed his phone.

"Well, that's not what I expected to walk in on," Cooper said, walking in with Blaine.

"The fumigators said they got done yesterday," Blaine said, "They just couldn't call."

Kurt shoved Sebastian off the couch, "Good. Let's leave before I turn into a meerkat."

"Bye, Kurt," Sebastian said pleasantly, "I really, really hate you," he said fondly, "And I won."

"I hate you too," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks again, Cooper," Blaine said.

"Maybe I can get some sleep now," Cooper sighed, kissing Sebastian.

"Gross," Blaine got in the passenger seat and Kurt got in the driver's side.


End file.
